As The Tigress Falls
by RadicalKevin123
Summary: Artemis is now battling for the opposing side, and is desperately trying to keep her cover a secret but needs a certain someone. SPITFIRE! I don't normally write this kind of angsty stuff, but i tried to give it a go! it be kinda sad :


As The Tigress Falls

She saw the man stare at her from across the battlefield. His bright green eyes caught her attention immediately, and the girl's heart suddenly dropped from her chest to her stomach. She knew that familiar look in his eyes. She could tell that he wanted her like she wanted him, even if she was in this disguise of a new face, a new body, a new identity to hide her from the world she was no longer supposed to be a part of.

He knew this, and there was nothing he could do about it, just hide his feelings and not to acknowledge her under any circumstance. After all, he was the good guy, on the opposing side, while she was now apart of the darkness they used to fight against together.

He understood this, and couldn't make any move that might suggest a knowing feeling toward the girl, or it would cause her cover to be blown, and ruin the mission. And then, she would truly be killed and left dead for her lies, the way she was supposedly already, and this time, they wouldn't needed to fake it.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she let her now black hair swish around her as the wind blew a gentle breeze around the grassland. She lay her eyes on the man once more, just to have a final emotion of nostalgia, before her leader yelled out a battle cry, her enforcers joining him in a sprint toward their enemy. Her enemy. Her friends.

She let out a cry of her own and ran toward her former team mates, her orange and black suit making her stand out against the cold night. She soon collided with a younger boy, dressed in black and red with a dark mask to cover his eyes, a cape trailing behind him. He was very good, but the girl was better. Careful not to cause too much damage, she forced him to the ground with a forceful kick, giving her an advantage of two seconds to step away and search for a new target in the clearing.

Suddenly, without warning, a gust of wind burrowed through her, and strong arms were carrying her out of the field, at an inhuman like speed. She was dropped to her feet in the middle of the surrounding forest, and left looking up at the familiar face who she had known caused her new placement. It was the man, her love, with his bright hair and gleaming eyes staring back at her intently.

"Wally, what-" Before she could finish her question, his lips were on hers, a touch she had been longing for since the day she had died. It was a quick kiss, a kiss to simply say hello, and when he broke away, the man was pushing her to the ground, trapping her under his weight.

He clicked his tongue mockingly. "Losing your touch, huh?" He said, smiling while he held her down. The girl fought the urge to smile back, but gave up and let her lips pull against her cheeks, revealing a giddy easily flipped him over and pinned him down, as he had done to her.

"Not really." She answered smugly, reaching toward him to plant another kiss on his mouth.

Without any warning, the girl was suddenly being lifted into the air, an invisible force holding her above, making her body define the gravity of the earth. She began to choke, as if an intangible hand was squeezing her neck, and drool escaped down to her chin. She heard a female voice, a familiar female voice, speak from behind her.

"Get off of him, Tigress!"

Her former team mate, the girl who had this ability to move objects with the powers of her mind, was draining the life out of the girl by the second. Her former team mate was killing her own friend, and she didn't even know.

"M'gann, stop!" The man yelled, reaching for his love's hand, the girl still hanging helplessly high above the ground. "It's Artemis! Your killing _Artemis!"_

he screamed the last part as loud as he could, and the dying girl heard a gasp from the woman behind her escape as she was dropped from the air into the man's arms. She tried breathe, but too much oxygen had already been lost, and blackness overcame her. Before her world was engulfed completely, one thought ran through her mind, screaming warnings and defeat to her in a frenzy.

Her cover had been blown, and the mission was a failure. The mission was a failure, and because of her, everything was going to go wrong...


End file.
